On est British ou on ne l'est pas
by Devil Pops LRDM
Summary: Où Draco nous prouve avec sa délicatesse habituelle que ménage et vie de couple sont indissociables... Où l'auteur se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de dormir, la nuit. #HPDM, Crack#


_Disclaimer : Tout à JKR. L'humour, pitoyable, m'appartient._

_Avertissement : Ceci est un petit slash HPDM, qui n'a rien de sérieux. Un crack qui s'assume... (non, tu ne fuiras point, Devil, assume !)_

_Note : Que les personnes me côtoyant sur LJ, en RL, ou qui m'adressent la parole en général ne prennent pas en considération ce oneshot. L'alcool est vil, fourbe. _

* * *

**On est British ou on ne l'est pas...**

* * *

Harry ne supportait pas les interviews.

Il les haïssait. Il haïssait la presse.

Et, vous l'aurez deviné, sa célébrité lui donnait de l'urticaire.

...

Quelle idée lui était donc passée par la tête, attraper le Vif d'or en finale de Coupe du Monde ?!

Cela faisait une semaine, _une semaine_ qu'il évitait de sortir dans la rue, de peur de se faire alpaguer par des harpies en chaleur. Une semaine qu'il se barricadait chez lui, à rediriger systématiquement son courrier au secrétariat de la fédération anglaise de Quidditch.

Une semaine, enfin, que le coach lui courrait derrière pour qu'il assiste à une conférence de presse.

Harry avait fait savoir qu'il se trouvait actuellement en Patagonie. Il se croyait définitivement à l'abri. Il avait tort.

OoO

_" Potter !"_

Non, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Pete, son manager, force _sa _porte et élise domicile dans _son _salon. Et encore moins qu'il soit accompagné d'une jolie blonde arborant un badge "PRESS" épinglé sur le peu de tissu qui dissimulait son corps.

Ô joie.

Il respira profondément : le meurtre n'était pas la solution.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la journaliste ne succombe à la tentation de le photographier. Il imaginait déjà la Une du fichu torchon, une charmante pose de M. Potter en caleçon, un filet de bave séchée sur la joue.

Oui, ils allaient trop loin.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là, Pete ?" beugla l'Attrapeur vedette de la sélection anglaise. Ah ! le flegme britannique...

... Pete, en bon Serpentard, se contenta d'une oeillade froide, que l'on pouvait traduire par "Collabore, et tu ne souffriras pas. Pas trop."

Il s'assit sur le divan, souriant nerveusement et plaçant un coussin sur son corps un peu trop dénudé. Avec un peu de chance, le calvaire serait de courte durée.

OoO

"Harrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry," roucoula la blondinette, plaçant une main sur son genou et lui offrant un sourire aguicheur. "Les lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo seraient véritablement ravies d'en savoir davantage sur votre vie sentimentale. Dans ce domaine, vous êtes remarquablement réservé."

_Pas comme toi, connasse. Il serra les dents, fixant désespérément l'horloge qui lui faisait face : sept heures trente du matin. Cela faisait exactement une heure que Rita-Skeeter-Junior s'acharnait à lui tirer les vers du nez sur tout ce qui n'avait pas trait au Quidditch dans son existence. Son manager piquait du nez, il devait en profiter..._

"Ecoutez, si je suis si discret à ce sujet, c'est parce qu'il n'y a vraiment rien à dire." La main manucurée glissa sur sa cuisse, il fit mine de se lever. "Ma vie professionnelle est trop prenante, les femmes méritent mieux qu'un saut toutes les deux semaines, vous savez, et -"

"POTTER !"

Pete sursauta tandis qu'une furie blonde _totalement nue_ déboulait dans le salon, ses yeux lançant des éclairs en repérant le Gryffondor. _Oh merde..._

"C'est toi qui a pissé à côté de la cuvette ?"

_Il était mort._

"Parce que si c'est le cas, tu vas lécher le sol jusqu'à ce que _je_ me décide à te pardonner."

_C'est fou ce que Draco était sexy, en colère..._

"Et tu peux te curer, pour ce soir : je ne veux pas d'un porc dans mon pieu."

_..._

"Et si cette pouffiasse ne retire pas sa main de ta cuisse immédiatement, je lui fais bouffer son badge."

... _bah voilà, il y avait des avantages à tout, finalement._

* * *

~Finis ~

* * *

_J'espère avoir réussi à vous dérider, au prix de ma réputation, certes. Le sacrifice en valait-il la peine ?_

_Poutous de la part d'une fille que le ridicule ne tuera pas. Arf._


End file.
